1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device for the storage of multiple recorded media such as DVD's, CD's or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage device that can store up to 6 recorded media or discs wherein the width of the storage device does not exceed the standard 15 mm width of a conventional storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studios and other content providers have been selling more and more multi-disc DVD titles in recent years, especially with the release of popular TV series. Packaging for these titles are quite varied as compared with the standard new movie release DVD's. Most of these packages are a combination of paperboard and plastic and are expensive and bulky. Retailers have difficulty displaying the media due to the varying size configurations. Some packaging companies are currently offering 2-3 and even 4 disc configurations in the standard 15 mm DVD “Amaray” style case.
In conventional multiple disc storage cases, the case includes a front cover and a back cover rotatably connected to each other by a spine. One or more trays are rotatably connected to the spine to be between the front cover and the back cover. Each tray typically includes a first hub for securing a disc formed on a first or front surface of the tray and a second hub for securing a disc formed on a second or rear surface of the tray. However, in such storage cases, the first and second hubs are generally positioned such that the disc secured by one hub overlaps the second hub. Such a tray is illustrated in FIG. 4. A problem arises, however, when more than one of the prior art trays is used to store multiple discs. In this situation, the case is closed and the trays are positioned adjacent to each other. In the closed position, the raised hub of one of the trays contacts a disc of the other tray and in order to ensure that the case properly closes, the width of the case must be increased. This increase in the width of the disc storage case makes storage and display of the storage case inconvenient. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a storage device for discs, such as DVDs, that avoids the problems mentioned above.